50 More Sentences
by procol harum
Summary: As the title states, fifty more sentences, mostly of the Penson-slash variety, that I've written, er, typed out. Enjoy, maybe... oh, rated T, accidentally put PG inside...


Rating: hmmm PG? i swear in my little blurb below, not sure about the sentences though. ah, good to play it safe, i guess. most do contain slash of the penson variety... erm. i believe that is all :D

just another 50 sentences that i found on my computer, about 15 already finished, so i figured what the hell. and shit, i can not remember the last time i was able to focus my mind on doing one thing for longer than 10 minutes. it's a miracle!! but hey, got 'em all done now, since it took like a week of doing maybe 2 a day to finish just those first 15. i'm so proud of myself... coughcough... and i'm sick, in about 3 or 4 different ways, plus my eyesight is fucktacular, so please report any errors, it'll be very much appreciated ) and yes, i did edit this, i'm not that lazy, i just don't trust my health and eyesight and mind right now. and now, onwards to the sentences:

**#01 Ring** – The ring on Doug's finger told Tom everything that he needed to know about how far they could go with their relationship, with it now being trapped right at the end of best friends and near the beginning of what Tom could only wish for.

**#02 Hero** – Doug was Tom's hero, in more ways than one: he had saved him from himself many times before, and had only just saved him from something worse – death.

**#03 Memory** – The nightmares always came, every time Tom tried to sleep – the voices, taunting and teasing, hands grabbing and just barely touching; Doug's soothing voice and gentle touch were far different, though, and Tom was glad for those.

**#04 Box** – Watchful eyes trying hard not be noticed never wavered as Tom moved towards the object, a small grin visible on his face – and it grew larger when Tom opened the box, April's Fools! On paper springing out at him before he let out a yell of, "Damn it, Penhall!".

**#05 Run **– Tom ran as fast as he could, but Doug soon caught up, easily tackling the younger man to the floor.

**#06 Hurricane** – The way the house was, Tom had first thought there had been a hurricane – but then he remembered that Doug had been home alone for a week.

**#07 Wings** -- "Aw c'mon Tommy, just lemme take you under my wing and --" Doug cut his words short at the younger man's glare and realized that Tom had been pretty serious about not needing help.

**#08 Cold **– Tom shivered as the chilled air whipped at bare skin, wondering why he had been so selfish and told Doug to keep the damned coat.

**#09 Red** – Red wetness coated Doug's hand and he let out a strangled cry as he worked desperately to remove the bullet from Tom's shoulder, refusing to give in and admit that it was just too late.

**#10 Drink** -- "Not that much," Tom slurred incoherently and Doug sighed before looping an arm around Tom's waist and pulling him from the bar because he had had a lot more than 'not that much'

******#11 Midnight **– The numbers seemed to mock him, a faint glow against stark darkness, and Tom sighed because yet another day had officially begun.

******#12 Temptation** – Doug bit into tender flesh, letting out a groan formed out of lust and anger, and when Tom moaned in response, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop.

******#13 View **– Doug sat at his desk, watching silently and without being noticed as the slim figure leaned over a stack of paper, face marred in concentration as he continued to fill out the seemingly endless paperwork.

******#14 Music** – Tom hated Guns N' Roses, Judy knew, but when he entered the chapel sporting a shirt that advertised the band, she was beginning to wonder just what was going on between Tom and Doug – because that was definitely the shirt that Doug had worn last Tuesday.

******#15 Silk** -- "You got such soft skin," Doug mumbled as he wiped Tom's face gently, and Tom sighed, wondering if he should stop Doug's antics or let them continue into something better.

******#16 Cover** – When his cover was blown and he found himself in the middle of gunfire, Tom was glad that Doug had been undercover with him, no matter how selfish it seemed.

**#17 Promise** – Doug had promised forever, but Tom knew that that would fade away, and he wasn't really all that surprised when Doug announced that he was going to marry Dorothy.

**#18 Dream** – Dreams were different, Doug realized, because when he dreamed Tom was there -- when he woke up, though, he was cruelly reminded that that was all Tom would be: a figment of his imagination while he slept.

**#19 Candle** – A candle was lit in celebration, and an hour later, Tom was laughing as Doug desperately attempted to blow out the flame of the burning napkin.

**#20 Talent** -- "You got talent, Tommy," Doug told the younger man with a smile, and then added quickly, "Not all nerds could pull off the McQuaid's youngest as well as you."

**#21 Silence** – At night Doug enjoyed the silence, because it was then that he could sit and think of all the things he had missed out on, and think about the one thing he was going to miss out on as well if he didn't just get brave and ask Tom out.

**#22 Journey** – It wasn't much of an amazing journey, like Tom had thought it would be, but that didn't mean that he regretted going to El Salvador with Doug.

**#23 Fire** – When Tom began coughing harshly, Doug reached out and pulled him close, knowing that if he didn't Tom could keel over and then there would be no chance of them getting out of this fire alive.

**#24 Strength** – Tom was stronger than Doug had thought, the bruise forming on his jawline proving all that needed to be said about the younger officer and his fighting abilities.

**#25 Mask** – Tom began laughing when Doug entered the living room, unable to keep a straight face at the cat mask, whiskers and all, that Doug had gotten for a Halloween costume.#26 Ice -- "Gimme some more ice!" Tom screeched loudly, and Doug glared at him before taking two ice cubes from out of the cooler and easily shoving them down the front of Tom's bathing suit.

**#27 Fall** -- "If you fall, I'll catch you," Doug stated solemnly, but went back on his words, laughing when Tom's back collided with the blue training mat.

**#28 Forgotten** – Tom had thought that everybody had forgotten about him, but then a week after being locked up, he was surprised to find Doug sitting patiently after he had been led to the prisoner/visitor area – after that, Doug showed up every day that visitors were allowed, staying the entire hour every time.

**#29 Dance** -- "I am not dancing," Tom muttered forcibly, glaring at the outstretched hand, then groaning when his arm was grabbed and he was led towards the middle of the room.

**#30 Body** – Doug loved every inch of his body, having memorized every scar, freckle, _every inch_ of Tom's body after only a month of them being together.

**#31 Sacred** -- "It's just a vase, Tommy," Doug argued, and Tom glared at him heatedly, holding the pieces of the broken object in his hands as he mumbled, "Yeah, but my dad bought it for my mum..."

**#32 Farewells** -- "Goodbye my ass," Doug grumbled, pulling Tom in for a heated kiss, and then, after pulling away, he continued, "And that is how you say goodbye properly, Tommy."

**#33 World**– Tom threw at a pillow at Doug's back, not explaining why as he attempted to fall back asleep with Doug and his damn Ramones song playing louder than it needed to be. (see bottom)

**#34 Formal** – Doug groaned as Tom began pulling at his tie, not understanding why they had to get dressed up just for some stupid Christmas dinner.

**#35 Fever** -- "Yup, you got a fever," Doug noted, pulling his hand from Tom's burning skin and giving him a sympathetic smile before settling into the bed beside him and adding happily, "But don't worry, I'll stay here with you until you're all better."

**#36 Laugh** – Tom began to laugh and Doug smiled because that laugh was so Tommy Hanson and so damn infectious that Doug couldn't help but love it when he heard it.

**#37 Lies **– They had promised not to lie, but Doug knew that Tom's promise itself was a lie, because there was no other reason to explain why some girl had just called to set up yet another date with the younger man.

******#38 Forever** – Forever never really meant forever, or else Doug wouldn't be standing at the grave of Tom Hanson, Junior, wondering just how long forever really meant.

******#39 Overwhelmed** – The empty closet and Tom Hanson, Doug realized, were a great way to find relief from the heap of paperwork sat on the corner of his desk.

******#40 Whisper** – Tom whispered into Doug's ear, incoherent mumbles that meant nothing but Doug still found that he understood the meaning behind every whispered bit.

******#41 Wait** – Doug was tired of waiting, so the moment Tom entered the apartment, he was pushed up against the door, lips and hands and everything Doug attacking him greedily with impatient lust.

******#42 Talk** – The entire week that Doug was sick and couldn't speak, Tom thought he would be glad for the silence, but realized he was wrong because the constant rambling was just one of the many things about Doug that he loved to hate.

******#43 Search** – Doug wrapped an arm around Tom's slender shoulders, grinning at the small boy rushing around the room frantically, searching for the Easter eggs hidden somewhere amongst the tidy mess that Tom found could just never be completely cleaned.

******#44 Hope** – Hope definitely was an illusion, Tom knew, or else all the calling out for help would have gotten him somewhere by now.

******#45 Eclipse** – Tom had pulled Doug out on the balcony hurriedly, pointing out towards the darkening sky, a joyous grin stretched across his face and Doug watched too, even though he wasn't entirely sure about what it was that he was watching.

******#46 Gravity** – Gravity definitely was something, and this time it wasn't something great because Tom was falling and it wasn't good and really, if gravity wasn't so damned strong, then he'd probably get home alive that night.

******#47 Highway** – Life was so fucked up, with all its damn twists and turns, and getting lost and then finding what you need, and Doug groaned because now life seemed so much like a damned highway, and it sucked because he used to love just riding around on his bike but now it seemed like just another wasted bit of life.

******#48 Unknown** – Aliens don't exist, Tom had stated, which only made it a whole lot worse when his UFO turned out to be a blimp, proving Tom right about yet another thing.

******#49 Lock** – Being locked up was the worst experience, and Tom would never forget the day he had been released, but it was only because Doug had been there, ready and waiting with his newly washed Mustang.

******#50 Breathe** –It was getting so much harder to breathe and Tom didn't think he could hold on any longer, but then strong arms were wrapped around his waist, and in the few seconds he was up, he sucked in as much as air as he could before his head was plunged into the water once again.

--

The Ramones did a song called What A Wonderful World, although I believe Louis Armstrong is the orignal singer... i lookerd it up on wikipedia, so yeah. but i can picture Doug crankin' the Ramones to annoy Tommy(even if he didn't mean too), and the prompt was world, so it fit XD plus, the Ramones just kick ass and yeah...


End file.
